


Missing You

by May_Ravenstaff



Series: Cathmir Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ravenstaff/pseuds/May_Ravenstaff
Summary: Shamir misses her girlfriend.Cathmir Week Day 3 - Prompt: Home/Absense
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Cathmir Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	Missing You

Shamir liked the quiet, that was no mystery. Everyone knew that. Even her neighbors knew that. Hell, the postman knew that.

But her apartment was too quiet.

She was restless, this happened every time.

Catherine was away on a business trip. Shamir would berate her regularly about how noisy she was, but when it came down to it, that noise was home.

Home was coming back to their apartment to see her girlfriend swearing loudly as she worked on her bike. Home was coming back to Catherine snoring on the couch. Home was Catherine.

Shamir groaned, the incessant silence overwhelming. Her phone rang and she jumped to the lifeline.

 _“Hey, babe,”_ Catherine’s voice crackled through.

Shamir smiled, the kind of smile that would ruin her reputation as a badass. The kind only Catherine got. “What’s up?”

_“Oh, you know, missing you, the usual.”_

“Oh? Maybe you should have stayed here,” Shamir said, unable to keep true feelings out of her tone.

Catherine laughed. _“You know I would have if I could. But, good news. I’ll be home a day early.”_

Shamir’s eyes widened. “Really?”

_“Well, yeah. That’s your birthday, like hell am I missing that.”_

“Oh.” Shamir had forgotten. Birthdays were just regular days to her. But not with Catherine.

_“You forgot, didn’t you? Well, never mind that, I’ve got two presents for you that you’re gonna love, though I think you’ll like taking me out of one better.”_

Shamir crossed and uncrossed her legs. “Consider me intrigued.”

_“Our neighbors are gonna hate us with how loud I make you scream.”_

“They already do.”

_“Fair. But enough of teasing you, I miss you.”_

“I miss you more.” Cheesy, but true.

_“Funny, I remember meeting a woman in the coffee shop who told me that if I didn’t stop bothering her, she’d skewer me with her stilettos.”_

“Shut up.” Catherine bothered her so much at first, but the woman didn’t give up. Shamir loved that about her. She came and bothered Shamir ever day she was there.

And Shamir loved it. She’d never get tired of the feeling.

 _“You love it, you know it.”_ Catherine told that story at every opportunity.

“I love you.”

_“I love you too, Shamir. Listen, I gotta go, just wanted to give you that good news.”_

“I’ll see you soon.”

_“Call you tonight!”_

Her girlfriend hung up. Shamir sighed and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face, and began to nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my website! I blog about writing advice and other nerdy things sometimes!  
> https://jesswritingthings.wordpress.com/
> 
> Check out my twitter! I like to think I’m funny.  
> @jesswritesstuff


End file.
